Everlastingly Bonded By Love
by ArchAnime
Summary: Inuyasha finds out he rules part of the western lands. He becomes royalty and is needed to lead the dog demons. Meanwhile him and Kagome are 'mating' behind peoples backs. Lemons, Laughs, Love
1. Restless

**Everlastingly Bonded By Love**

**

* * *

**

**I really hope you all enjoy this fan fiction. I am editing all of the chapters currently. I went through it, just to review it so I could add another chapter and realized just how vague it was. There were a lot of grammatical and spelling errors.**

* * *

**_Also: Everlastingly is a word if you have any questions. It means lasting forever or eternal. You can check on dictionary(dot)com if you do not believe me._****

* * *

**

_**Summary: (Takes place after the last episode) Inuyasha finds out that he is to lead part of the western lands. He has always been royalty. His mother was a princess and his father was the ruler of all of the western lands. The half demon is needed to lead his portion of the land. Things can get a little complicated, considering him and Kagome are 'mating' behind people's backs.**_

_**Warning: Sexual Content; Offensive Language**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

_**Couple: Inuyasha and Kagome (Based)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series now or ever.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Restless**

**

* * *

**

Kagome was concealed in darkness of the wooden hut. The warmth she felt earlier had left. She shifted in her slumber. It was still nightfall. You could smell it in the air. You could see it when glancing out the cracks under the bamboo door. The miko felt a shake on her shoulder as she slowly began to awake.

Kagome used her hand to casually swat the masculine hand from her shoulder.

"Damn." She heard a familiar voice. "Kagome get the hell up." Inuyasha's voice was slightly louder than a whisper. It seemed rough, but somehow gentle at the same time. She squinted and fluttered her eyes open only to see Inuyasha as he knelt beside her. He was watching the door of the hut, while he pulled on his haori top.

She looked down at herself and noticed a thin blanket was all that covered her form. Inuyasha and her had had a pleasurable evening.

"Come on and get dressed. We have to get back to the others before they start noticing we're gone. I don't want to hear any crap from the monk." Inuyasha said as he walked over to the door. He peaked out of the abandoned hut to make sure no one was around.

Kagome sat up and rubbed her dizzy head. She was a little soar, but it wasn't as though it had been her first time with Inuyasha. They had been _together_ a total of four times in a little over a month, but that was all they had been _together_.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were still in the process of hunting for sacred jewel shards. Like always, Naraku was still causing a lot of trouble for the group.

Inuyasha and Kagome had been keeping their relationship hidden from their friends for the past couple of months. The kisses started two months ago and the sex started a little over a month ago. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara had no idea Kagome and Inuyasha had even gone lip to lip yet. The couple had made the decision not tell _anyone_ until after Naraku was defeated. It made things a lot simpler.

Kagome had told Inuyasha she loved him only once and he had yet to say it to her. She knew he loved her and it was hard for him to say. His actions showed he cared for her. Especially since he always risked his life for her. Inuyasha wasn't a playboy. He wouldn't have ever bedded her unless he was sure he loved her and would always be there for her. They were mated after all, and mates were forever. He wouldn't want to be with her forever unless he had a great deal of adoration for her.

Kagome was about to get up and put on her clothing, but before she had a chance to move she felt a hand gently placed on her waist and lips passionately places atop her own.

She returned the kiss after a moment of surprise. When Inuyasha's hand began to tenderly roam over her, she pulled away. His expression shun confusion.

"You said it yourself. We have to get back before the others notice we're missing." She smirked.

"So, I'm only getting one last kiss in before we get back." He crossed his arms and leaned back in a pout. Kagome kissed him on the cheek.

"There. Happy?" She smiled and got up to dress herself. Inuyasha huffed and sat back against the old hut wall to think a little. He had nothing else to do while he waited for her.

Kagome and Inuyasha had left the campsite as soon as everyone had fallen asleep and had their 'fun'. Kagome ended up falling asleep a little after her second climax for the night. Inuyasha knew she have been very exhausted. He had only let her have an hours sleep, though, since they had to get back before the others noticed.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome finished putting on her pajamas that had been scattered across the ground. She ran her fingers through her hair. It was a shame she forgot her brush. Her hair was a mess and the others might grow suspicious if they saw.

"You ready?" Inuyasha questioned. Kagome glanced back at him.

"Do we have to go back right away?" Kagome asked with a slight frown. Inuyasha gave her a stern look.

"Once we get back you can get some more sleep." He began, not answering her question directly. "I'll make sure the others don't wake you up in the morning to early. You're probably tired. You should rest." Kagome liked it when he was this caring towards her. It was another sign of his untold love.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome said gratefully.

"Feh. Come on." Inuyasha knelt in front of her. She got on his back. He stood. The hanyou ambled to the door with his companion on his back. He felt her head nuzzle into his hair. She was falling asleep already.

Inuyasha was more concerned for her than any other. She had mated him and if demons knew that some would use Kagome to get to him. Although most would probably keep their distance since all demons knew dog demons were fiercely protective of their mates.

Inuyasha hoped Kouga wouldn't come around anytime soon. He would probably shout to the world who Inuyasha bedded in pure rage.

Inuyasha began leaping through the woods, until he came upon the campsite. The fire still burned, but it was much smaller than it had been a couple hours earlier. When he swiftly landed on the ground he noticed the others were still asleep. He thanked the heavens and went over to Kagome's sleeping bag.

Kagome tiredly got off his back and stumbled to her sleeping bag. She lied down under it, white Inuyasha leaped into a tree of his own.

**Later**

It had been an hour since Inuyasha and Kagome had returned and Inuyasha was still just sitting in the tree, watching Kagome. He knew she was yet to fall asleep. She seemed a little restless. She had been like that since him and her had first mated. It was as though she didn't want to sleep alone.

Inuyasha looked around the campsite and knew perfectly well that the others were still resting peacefully. He plummeted down from the tree and treaded slowly over to Kagome. She turned and looked his way.

"What are you still doing awake?" She quizzed.

"I should be asking you the same thing. What's wrong?" He sat down beside her form, crossing his arms over his firm chest.

"N... nothing." She said with a small frown. It wasn't something he was to be bothered by. It was just that she was yet to spend a full night in Inuyasha's arms and she really desired to. They were a couple, after all.

"Don't lie. I know when something is wrong with you. How long do you think I've known you?"

"I'm just.. _too_ tired." She replied turning away from his amber orbs for a moment. _'Yeah, right.'_ Inuyasha thought looking at her incredulously.

"Come on!" He almost said _to_ loud.

"Huh?" Before she could ask what he meant, she was swept into his arms bridal style. He hopped into the tree. Inuyasha landed on a high, sturdy branch. When he sat down against it with Kagome in his lap, she finally found the words to say. "What are you doing? Why'd you take me up here?"

"Just get some sleep." He pulled her in tighter. She blinked, feeling a little awkward.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome began. He looked into her chocolate eyes. She leaned in forward and kissed his lips lightly. The light kiss turned into one full of passion when Inuyasha continued to kiss by licking her bottom lip for entrance. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to explore it.

Inuyasha's hands freely roamed her curvy body. He removed his lips from hers and slowly kissed down to her neck. He nipped at it bit. A small moan escaped her mouth. Inuyasha's hand went up her shirt and rested on her back. His other stayed stuck to her waist as her continued to kiss her seemingly fragile form.

His lips moved back up her neck, to her mouth. There was another long eager-filled lip-lock.

Inuyasha felt himself slowly loosing control and he wanted to take her once more this night. His hand twitched on her waist for a moment. He wanted to touch her more.

Kagome leaned into him farther allowing the sweat kisses to continue. His lips and body were warm and comforting. To Kagome's surprise Inuyasha suddenly pulled back. She looked at him bewildered, wondering why he had stopped.

Inuyasha looked down through the branches and leaves only to see a figure moving. It was Sango. She was awake and seemed aware something was up. Inuyasha noticed her eyes go wide and followed her gaze. His eyes widened as well. She was looking at Kagome's empty sleeping bag.

"Kagome." Inuyasha's lips were right near her ear. A small shiver went down her spine. "Sango's awake." He muttered. Kagome glanced down and saw her friend losing control to worry.

Sango ran over to Miroku.

"No, not the monk.." Inuyasha mumbled. He grabbed Kagome and jumped down from the tree. Sango turned to them before she had a chance to wake up Miroku.

"Where were you two?" She asked in an angry whisper. She went over to them so as not to wake the lecher.

"I had to get some water from the stream." Kagome said. "I was really tired and Inuyasha had to carry me there and back." She lied, hoping Sango would believe the tall-tale. Sango sighed, apparently more gullible than she let off.

"Next time warn us, or at least me." She looked as Kagome removed herself from Inuyasha's arms and was surprised when she noticed something. Inuyasha's grip on her was pretty tight. Tighter and more protective than usual. She decided to ignore it for now. Maybe he was just to tired to notice.

"We just didn't want to bother you. Sorry I worried you." The priestess gave Sango a goodnight embrace and waited for the demon slayer to go back to her sleeping mat, before turning to Inuyasha. He wasn't there. He had already gone back up into the tree. Kagome frowned. She had wanted to stay with him, but it seemed to plans had changed. She headed over to her own sleeping bag and lied down in it, trying her best to fall asleep.

**

* * *

**

**_The idea of this hasn't changed, either has what they said. I _did_ change a lot of the words and edit the sentences, but otherwise it is all the same._**


	2. Inuyasha's Protectiveness

**Everlastingly Bonded By Love**

**

* * *

**

**This is an edited chapter. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. I'll be looking forward to what you have to say to my next chapter.**

* * *

**_Also: I would like to let you know that I will eventually be editing all of my fan fictions like this one. Look forward to it!_**

**

* * *

**

_**Warning: Sexual Content; Offensive Language**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

_**Couple: Inuyasha and Kagome (Based)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series now or ever.**

**

* * *

**

**Recap: **"We just didn't want to bother you. Sorry I worried you." The priestess gave Sango a goodnight embrace and waited for the demon slayer to go back to her sleeping mat, before turning to Inuyasha. He wasn't there. He had already gone back up into the tree. Kagome frowned. She had wanted to stay with him, but it seemed to plans had changed. She headed over to her own sleeping bag and lied down in it, trying her best to fall asleep. **End Recap**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Inuyasha Protectiveness**

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha sighed. He looked up to the now clear, blue sky. _'Morning already.'_ He thought. He jumped down from the tree in which he had slept in and looked over at Kagome. She had finally fallen asleep an hour ago. Inuyasha had barely got a wink of sleep himself, but he was used to it.

He gazed over to the others. Miroku was up and yawning as he stretched. The monk had gotten more rest than any of them. He had fallen asleep as soon as yesterdays meal was finished and hadn't woken up, like Sango, in the middle of the night, to see where Kagome was.

Inuyasha wondered how long he could stall before the others woke Kagome up. Maybe they wouldn't have to wake her up at all. He could carry her around. Of course that wouldn't be much help, since she was needed to sense the sacred jewel shards.

"Inuyasha, you're up." Miroku said as he stood. He patted the dirt off of him. "Should we wake the others than and begin breakfast?"

"No." Was Inuyasha's simple reply. Miroku looked at him a little oddly, raising an eyebrow.

"No?"

"Let them sleep. We can make breakfast. Go get some firewood." Inuyasha ordered and went over to Kagome's bag and started rummaging through it for ramen.

"Are you sure Kagome will approve of you going through her things?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha gave him a single glance.

"She won't care." Was all he said before continuing. He knew Kagome trusted him a lot more now not to grab anything he wasn't supposed to, not that he had ever planned to.

"Inuyasha?" A sweet tired voice called. Inuyasha turned and looked over at Kagome as she rubbed her eyes, watching him. "What are you doing? Sit."

THUMP

Inuyasha groaned as he went face first into the ground. There was a harsh breeze that passed in only a moment.

"Why does she do this to me?" He mumbled. Kagome looked at him tiredly. She hadn't really realized she sat him. It was sort of a reflex. She was to fatigued to care right away.

"I warned you." Miroku told Inuyasha. Kagome moved a little as though she was about to get out of her sleeping bag.

"Go back to sleep, woman." Inuyasha warned and returned to going through Kagome's things. Miroku looked at Inuyasha, perplexed and wondered if the half demon had lost his mind. Did he _want_ to get sat again?

"Yeah, yeah." Kagome lied back down, falling fast asleep. When she woke up she would probably never remember sitting Inuyasha in the first place.

"Inuyasha, why did you send her back to sleep. Shouldn't we be getting ready to go?" Shippo's voice sounded as he jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha looked at the kitsune.

"When the hell did you get up?" He asked. Shippo yawned.

"When Sango did." He responded nonchalantly. Inuyasha looked over at Sango. She was sitting up and looking tired. She rubbed her eyes and arose without a word. The woman wobbled over to Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku.

"Good morning you guys." She greeted. They all replied with a 'good morning', except for Inuyasha, who simply said 'Feh.'

Inuyasha pulled out some ramen and quickly stood up with a smirk. _'Good there's enough.'_ Then he frowned. _'Only enough for one more meal. She needs to restock her supplies.'_ He grabbed a water boiler from her bag and made his way over to where the fire was to be.

"What are you waiting for monk? Go and get some firewood."

"I'm on it." Miroku turned towards one side of the woods.

"I'll help." Sango interrupted Miroku's walking. She began to follow the monk into the woods. Inuyasha watched their departure.

"I wonder..." He trailed off, wondering if they could possibly be being just as sneaky as him and Kagome. He ignored it and looked over at Kagome again as she slept. She was definitely tired. She usually woke up when the sun got bright.

**Meanwhile**

Miroku and Sango silently walked side-by-side through the woods. Miroku was the first to kneel down and start picking up sticks.

"I thank you for offering to help my lady Sango." Miroku gave her a smile. She blushed a little, then glowered.

"Don't let it get to your head monk." Sango knelt down, picking up wood as well. She made sure her rear wasn't in range of a lecherous hand.

"Any ideas as to why Inuyasha didn't want to wake Kagome?"

"Well... last night Inuyasha said he took Kagome to the stream to get her some water, since she was to tired to go on her own. Maybe they ran into a demon on the way and didn't say anything."

"It's probable. They might not have wanted to worry us out of bed."

"Yeah." Sango went to pick up a peace of wood and Miroku's hand landed atop hers as he went to grab the same piece. She blushed and looked up at the grinning monk. She gulped a tad and pulled her hand back, picking up a different piece of wood. Things got a little quieter at that point.

"Kagome hasn't gone back to her time in over a month." Miroku began after he had almost loaded his arms with thin wood.

"Yeah, so-"

"-she'll probably need to replenish her supplies, which means we should be heading back to lady Kaede's village soon."

"Yeah, you're probably right. To bad though..."

"Huh?" He paused in his gathering of wood to hear Sango clearly.

"We haven't had any leads on Naraku all month and Kagome hasn't sensed any shards either. Things are starting to slow down."

"Think of it as time to rest."

"Well, we've had enough." She was anxious to fight off against the evil half demon, Naraku. She wanted her brother back.

"I suppose you're right, but we can not change anything. We will have to be patient my dear Sango."

"Speaking of patience, Inuyasha seems to have more of it than usual. I'm surprised he hasn't made a scene over the fact that we haven't found any shards in a while."

"Maybe he, too, is in the mood for a break."

"Maybe." Sango stood up as she picked up the last piece of wood the she would be able to carry. "But that's not like him." Miroku stood beside her and they started walking back to camp.

It didn't take long for them to get back to see a bored Inuyasha sitting where the fire would be.

"We got the wood." Sango commented, stepping over to the hanyou. Inuyasha eyed them.

"Good, wait while I get the water." He grabbed the water boiler and ran off without another phrase.

"Why didn't he just go when we were getting wood?" Sango wondered out loud.

"He probably didn't want to leave Kagome alone." Miroku replied and headed over to begin the fire. Him and Sango got the ember started. "Should we awake Kagome now?"

"Yeah, she'll need to eat." Sango said. Miroku made his way over to Kagome. He knelt in front of her and shook her shoulder a little. Sango turned away, gathering the surplus of twigs.

Miroku looked back and noticed Sango wasn't paying any attention to his actions. He looked at Kagome's slim form and his eyes started to roam, pervertedly. His hand twitched and he moved it from her shoulder to her rear and almost stroked it. He suddenly heard a deep growling and turned to see Inuyasha's eyes glaring down at him. He moved his hand and backed up a little. Inuyasha's eyes had a flash of red.

"I said not to touch her ever again!" He growled and grabbed Miroku's by the neck.

"Inuyasha!" Sango screamed and ran over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Next time you touch her you won't live very long." With that Inuyasha tossed Miroku across the camp. Miroku landed with a thud and a headache. He looked at Inuyasha in shock. Never had Inuyasha overreacted so much for something so simple and harmless. He hadn't even actually touched her.

"Miroku!" Sango ran over to him to make sure he was alright and gave a glare to Inuyasha, who wasn't paying attention and was leaning next to Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed. Kagome's was his and only his to touch now. Anyone else who dared, paid. He knew he had slightly overreacted, but he figured it was the only way to get his point across.

He really didn't want to wake Kagome. She'd be cranky all day and worn down. It wasn't good for her. He placed his hand on her back and shook her a little.

"Kagome." He said. She mumbled something and opened her eyes slowly, seeing Inuyasha overhead. She sighed and moved a little to make herself more comfortable.

"Something wrong?" She asked tiredly.

"Time to get up." He couldn't have the others keep bothering him about waking the miko up. They'd get much to suspicious.

"Just a little more sleep." She grabbed Inuyasha's clawed hand and brought it to her face. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his own. Inuyasha pulled it from her possession before the others noticed.

"No more sleep." He replied. Kagome was a little taken aback from the sternness in his tone. She opened her eyes and looked up at him and than over to her friends. Sango was helping Miroku up slowly as though he was hurt. Shippo was just sitting with Kirara with a small tinge of fear in his eyes as he looked at Inuyasha.

Kagome sat up quickly and her head hit Inuyasha's chin.

"Owe!" He slumped back, grabbing a hold on his chin.

"What happened?" She got up, running over to Sango and Miroku. "Are you alright?" Miroku nodded, as Kagome assisted him in standing.

"Thank you for your help." Miroku said to both Kagome and Sango. "But I am fine." He patted his clothing.

"Inuyasha tossed him." Shippo cut in, out of no where, and went to Kagome. "When Miroku almost stroked you he growled and told him not to touch you and tossed him across camp."

"Almost stroked me?" Kagome looked at Miroku and her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "In my sleep?" Miroku gulped and stepped back. "Wait... did you say he tossed you _all the way across camp_?" Kagome turned to where Inuyasha had been standing. He was gone. She frowned. He had run off again. "Lets just get breakfast ready." Kagome said and went over to the water Inuyasha brought. She began to boil the liquid and pulled out the ramen cups.

Once the water finished she poured it into the cups and let it sit there till the noodles softened. She passed them out to everyone. Sango fed Kirara cat food, like usual. Inuyasha remained the only one who didn't eat, considering he still hadn't returned.

**

* * *

**

_**Thanks for taking your time to read this and I thank those who also take their time to review. I hope you're all having a wonderful summer!**_


	3. Morning In The Modern Era

**Everlastingly Bonded By Love**

**

* * *

**

**This is an edited chapter. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. I'll be looking forward to what you have to say to my next chapter. ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

_Also: If you're interested in anime music videos, please visit animemusicvideos(dot)org and search under the user name InuyashaLuvsKagome. That's my user name for that website. You can download the music videos I've created. The majority of them use the anime Inuyasha._

* * *

_**Warning: Sexual Content; Offensive Language**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

_**Couple: Inuyasha and Kagome (Based)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series now or ever.**

**

* * *

**

**Recap: **"Almost stroked me?" Kagome looked at Miroku and her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "In my sleep?" Miroku gulped and stepped back. "Wait... did you say he tossed you _all the way across camp_?" Kagome turned to where Inuyasha had been standing. He was gone. She frowned. He had run off again. "Lets just get breakfast ready." Kagome said and went over to the water Inuyasha brought. She began to boil the liquid and pulled out the ramen cups.

Once the water finished she poured it into the cups and let it sit there till the noodles softened. She passed them out to everyone. Sango fed Kirara cat food, like usual. Inuyasha remained the only one who didn't eat, considering he still hadn't returned. **End Recap**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Morning In The Modern Era**

**

* * *

**

Kagome sat down and began eating her breakfast. She gazed around the area, hopefully. Inuyasha still hadn't come back. She was beginning to get worried. She looked over at Miroku and Sango, who were eating quietly together and Shippo, who was sitting with Kirara.

She frowned. She was the only one eating alone. Usually Inuyasha would sit next to her, or they would all sit in a circle. She stared into her food and realized she was more tired than hungry. She had hoped Inuyasha would have let her sleep farther. An hours worth of sleep wouldn't allow her to last the day.

Kagome noticed that she had to restock on her supplies and as soon as Inuyasha got back she'd have him take her back to her own time, so she could stay a couple days. She would go to school when she got a chance and see her friends too. She hadn't seen them in a while and was wondering how they were doing.

The miko, of course, wouldn't tell them about how far her relationship with Inuyasha had gone. She wouldn't tell anyone and that was the pact she made with her mate.

She continued to aimlessly stare into her bowl, when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Sango looking down at her.

"Is everything alright, Kagome?" Sango asked with a look of concern. "You seem kind of down this morning... and tired."

"I'm fine Sango. Just... yeah.. I'm tired."

"Did you and Inuyasha get into an argument or something last night?"

"No, it's not that. I need to get back to my time and replenish my supplies. I don't have much left. My mom is probably starting to get worried. I haven't been back there in a month. I also need to see my friends from school. I haven't talked to them in a while."

"Are you sure that's all?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. "I can have Kirara take you back? There's no telling when Inuyasha will return. We'll tell him you needed supplies and will be gone for a couple days if you want?" Sango continued to keep an eye on Kagome's expression. The demon slayer noticed Kagome seemed to become more depressed. It was probably because she wouldn't get to say goodbye to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha will be mad if I don't tell him..."

"He'll get over it." Sango interrupted. Kagome looked at Sango and smiled.

"Alright, I guess that could work than. Thanks." Kagome stood up and emptied her plate of ramen in the bush. She grabbed her stuff first and then a cup of ramen. "Give this to Inuyasha when he gets back, please." Kagome held the cup out to Sango. Sango took it and nodded.

"I will. Kirara!" Sango called. Kirara walked to her side. "I need you to take Kagome to the well. Can you?"

"Meow." Flame assaulted the feline, transforming her. Kagome grabbed her bag and mounted the cat demon.

"Thanks, Kirara. Be careful!." Sango shouted as the demon jumped up and sored into the sky. Kagome waved back. Miroku approached Sango. "I'm worried about Kagome. She seemed kind of down."

"Kagome is strong." Miroku replied.

**Later**

Kirara landed with a small, barely noticeable thud, in front of the Bone-Eaters Well. Kagome got off. She mad her way over to the well with her backpack. She really wanted to go back to her own time and get some things off her mind for a little while. She wasn't really being much of a help, considering there weren't any jewel shards around that she sensed. Now was the perfect time to go back.

Kagome turned and watched Kirara fly off back to her companion. Kagome then looked at the Inuyasha Forest. She hoped Inuyasha would come out. She only wanted to say goodbye and tell him she was leaving. She didn't want an argument when she returned and she didn't want him to try and come get her either.

Kagome sighed. He wasn't coming. Who knew where he went or why? Not Kagome. She decided if he wasn't going to come than it was his fault she never got a chance to say farewell. She faced the well again and leaped into it. She was almost immediately greeted by a blue, warming light.

When she landed on the other side she looked up. The blue sky was replaced with a brown roof. She started climbing steps that were installed in the well for her in and out trips. She tossed her bag over the top and then pulled herself up.

Running to and then into the house, Kagome saw that no one was in the kitchen, so she moved on. She went into the living room and no one was there either. She walked upstairs. Sota was at school. Mrs. Higurashi was cleaning the bathroom and gramps was probably out front tending to the shrine grounds.

Kagome walked into the bathroom and her mother turned to her, beaming.

"Kagome, dear, you're back. I was beginning to get worried." Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter and pulled away. She began to spray and wipe the mirror down. "How was your time in the feudal era? What kept you so long?"

"It was boring." Kagome replied and leaned against the wall. _'That is.. when I wasn't with Inuyasha alone.'_ She thought. "We didn't get any leads on Naraku and I didn't sense a singal shard."

"A month and no shard? Maybe there are only a few left, making it harder to find them."

"Yeah, definitely."

"You ate breakfast?"

"Some. I'm not really hungry."

"Well it's to late to get to school so you might as well just help me clean."

"Clean?" Kagome moaned. "Okay I'll clean, but afterwards I have to shower and go to the store for some things I need for next time I go to the feudal era."

"Sure thing, Sweetie." Mrs. Higurashi continued sanitizing the bathroom. "You can start in the living room."

"Okay." Kagome went to her room, throwing her bag down. Afterwards she headed down the stairs. She pulled out cleaning supplies from the closet and started her chore. It wasn't really all that messy. All she would have to do is neaten up Sota's games, dust, and vacuum.

**

* * *

**

After Kagome finished cleaning, she put the away the materials. She stood there for a moment, admiring her work. Everything seemed to be in order. Cleaning had seemed to take her mind off of her hanyou companion.

"Mom, I finished the living room!" Kagome informed.

"Good, that's all you needed to do. You can shower now."

"Thanks." Kagome ran up the stairs and into her room. She jumped back and almost screamed when she saw Inuyasha on her bed scowling. "What are you doing here?" She exhaled strongly. "If you came to get me, I'm not going back yet. I'm staying a couple days." She went over to her drawers and pulled out some clothing for after her shower. She grabbed a bath robe and slung it over a chair.

"You didn't tell me you were coming."

"You didn't tell me you were leaving before either." She retorted and began to remove her clothing in front of Inuyasha. He watched her, but it wasn't like he hadn't seen her nude before.

"So you should have told me. Instead you have Sango tell me."

"I wanted to come back." She bit out in annoyance as she removed her last shred of clothing and placed the rob around her.

"I heard you didn't eat and seemed pretty upset." His voice softened. Kagome looked at him and then just grabbed her things.

"I wasn't hungry."

"Don't give me that."

"I wasn't! If you would have let me sleep more I would have been more hungry than tired... You can go now. After I shower and get supplies I'm going to nap or watch TV, since there's nothing else to do until my friends get back from school." Inuyasha was a little offended that she was trying to get rid of him.

"Why the hell do you want me to go so bad? You hiding something or you just want some time with that Homo guy?"

"I'm not.." She sighed. "I'm not hiding anything. I'm just don't feel like arguing today, okay?" She opened the door and left to her shower. Inuyasha huffed and leaned back on Kagome's bed. He growled. It was frustrating. Him and Kagome had physically grown close, but it seemed like they had somehow grown farther apart mentally.

Inuyasha knew a cause for this was probably the distance between them while others were there. He hadn't bit Kagome yet, which would complete their mating ritual. He would have to eventually. Demons could still take her for their own if she wasn't marked. Kouga could take her. Inuyasha growled again. If he bit her, Sango would know, because Sango knows about most demon mating. She would probably end up seeing while trying to wake Kagome up, or maybe in the hot springs. Inuyasha couldn't risk anyone knowing until Naraku was defeated. Naraku could use it as a weapon and try to harm Kagome.

Inuyasha heard the door open and turned as Mrs. Higurashi entered.

"Oh, Inuyasha. You're here. You surprised me." Kagome's mother said and walked over, picking up Kagome's dirty clothing. She placed it in a hamper that she held against her side. "How have things been going between you and Kagome?"

"Ah..." He blushed at the reality. Inuyasha wasn't used to conversations with Mrs. Higurashi and hated answering questions like that. "Good." If Kagome wanted her mother to know, she would tell her herself.

"That's nice." Mrs. Higurashi left with a large smile. Inuyasha's lids dropped over his eyes. Kagome would want him gone when she came back in. He didn't care, though. He had a right to see her. He would at least get a kiss before he left, especially if she had to be gone a couple days.

**Later**

Inuyasha was getting tired of waiting. He tapped on the end of the bed, patience leaked away quickly.

He was relieved when Kagome finally walked into the room. She had blown dry her hair and dressed already.

"You're still here?" She went over to the dresser and placed her brush down. "I'll go to the store later." She noticed Inuyasha's tired expression. It caused her to yawn at the thought of sleep. "I'm to tired to go yet." She walked over to the bed. "Move." Inuyasha backed up towards the wall a little more and Kagome lied down under the covers. She tossed it over Inuyasha and leaned back into his chest. His arms wrapped around.

Inuyasha didn't know why she had suddenly decided to cuddle, but he really didn't mind at all. Apparently she wasn't as mad as he had first thought her to be.

After a few moments Mrs. Higurashi knocked and entered. She was surprised to see the two teens sleeping together. She was confused as to what to do. They seemed fine and didn't look like they would do anything more. She decided to leave it be for now and talk to Kagome about it some other time.

**

* * *

**

_**Sorry! Reading over this chapter, I realized just how boring it was. I wish I could redo it somehow, but I can't, because I've already posted the next chapters.**_


	4. The Northern, Western Lands

**Everlastingly Bonded By Love**

**

* * *

**

**This is an edited chapter. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. I'll be looking forward to what you have to say to my next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Also: If you really like the couple Inuyasha and Kagome, which I'm going to assume you do, you should check out my Inuyasha and Kagome website. The link is on my profile page. The website is in the process of editing._

* * *

_**Warning: Sexual Content; Offensive Language**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

_**Couple: Inuyasha and Kagome (Based)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series now or ever.**

**

* * *

**

**Recap: **Inuyasha didn't know why she had suddenly decided to cuddle, but he really didn't mind at all. Apparently she wasn't as mad as he had first thought her to be.

After a few moments Mrs. Higurashi knocked and entered. She was surprised to see the two teens sleeping together. She was confused as to what to do. They seemed fine and didn't look like they would do anything more. She decided to leave it be for now and talk to Kagome about it some other time. **End Recap**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: The Northern, Western Lands**

**

* * *

**

**Three Days Later**

Inuyasha sat idly by the well, staring boredly down into it. The blackness did not feel as cold as it seemed to look at the moment. Clouds had blocked the sun over the past days, but it had suddenly seemed to clear up that morning.

Inuyasha hoped Kagome arrived back from her time soon. After his little nap with her a few days ago, he had come right back to the waring states era, giving her the space she needed to study.

He had pretty much sat by the well and waited for her the whole time she was gone, which hadn't been unusual for him. He only went back to the others when he got hungry, otherwise there was nothing more for him to do besides wait for his Kagome.

He leaned his head on the edge of the well. It was sure getting tiresome waiting around all day. He felt like going and slaying a demon, but the thought of Kagome being back any minute changed that feeling.

"Excuse me?" A voice sounded. Inuyasha turned to face it. There stood a man, no he was a demon, a dog demon. He was formally dressed like Sesshomaru. Inuyasha growled to himself. He had been so busy thinking about Kagome, he hadn't even smelt this being.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked, standing defensively. Though, this demon didn't seem to be of any harm, especially considering he was bowing.

"Are ye master Inuyasha?" The demon questioned, lifting his head slightly.

"Master? I'm Inuyasha." Inuyasha replied standing. "You here to pick a fight?"

"No, my lord." The demon bowed farther, respectively. Inuyasha grew nervous, not exactly knowing how he should handle himself in such a situation.

"Did you say 'my lord'? Listen I don't know who you are, but-"

"I am Shijin. I serve under the great dog generals. I once served under your father." The Shijin was sure sudden.

"What business do you have with me?"

"I wish to serve under you."

"What!"

"Many do."

"What the hell are you talking about!" This was all a little to fast. The least the demon could do was explain himself clearly.

"You are Lord Inuyasha, you have a right to half of all of the western lands. Lord Sesshomaru owns only the southwest, you own the north." Shijin informed. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. He wondered what brought this up and why the demon was being so forward.

"I don't want the lands."

"It is your duty."

"I have no duty to the dog clan." He was about to go on about Shijin popping up out of no where and just throwing this information at Inuyasha with a full explanation, but decided to wait.

"But even if you are hanyou, you are the lord and should take a respectable position, an honorable one." How did he know that was what Inuyasha had been talking about? He was wiser than his scrawny appearance let off. Shijin finally stood up to face Inuyasha directly. The demon had short black hair and wide smoky eyes. He was half a head shorter than Inuyasha and stood in a proud way.

"Listen, I don't know why the hell you suddenly decided to come, but I have to much business to deal with lands of my own. Where do you come off popping up behind me and explaining this to me. I'm two hundred years old and you show up now!" He held out a fist in aggravation.

"I must apologize. It was one of your fathers last wishes, Sir. He wanted a son to rule each lands. I would have come sooner, but once you were pinned to the tree you were unreachable and I have just recently heard you were unsealed by a miko woman." Inuyasha stared at the dog demon incredulously. What was he supposed to do? He wasn't just going to stop everything to rule some land that he didn't even want. "The dog clan is waiting for your arrival. They wish to serve under you."

"I'm a hanyou. What demon wants to serve under me?"

"I am aware, as are the others of the clan. It matters not to us. All who reside in the northern, western lands were loyal to your father. We loved him dearly. None of us care that you are not a full demon. Rumors tell us that you are strong either way..." He paused. "We have hanyous that occupy the area as well, even some humans! Anyone who does not agree with you as left for the southern lands." He exclaimed fully.

"I can't just go now and stop everything."

"Please come and at least see?"

"I.." Inuyasha considered and decided it wouldn't be to bad to just see. He looked back at the well. Kagome still hadn't returned. "I will under one condition."

"Anything."

"I need to speak to my friends. Wait here." Inuyasha jumped off to Kaede's where Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo would be waiting.

As he jumped he thought, _'I don't want my own land... but Kagome.. now that we're together we need a place to stay for when Naraku is finally defeated. I'll check the place out and come right back.'_ He came to a halt in front of Kaede's hut and trotted in. All eyes turned to him.

"I need you guys to wait by the well; wait for Kagome."

"Why?" Sango wanted to know.

"I'm going to go somewhere. I'll be back in a couple days. If Kagome wants to know where I am tell her I'm in the northern, western lands."

"But aren't those Sesshomaru's..." Miroku began.

"Just tell her, okay?" He waited for them to nod and left without another word and headed back to the well. If he was lucky Kagome would be back already and he could tell her in personally where he was going.

When Inuyasha stopped in front of the well, Shijin was waiting patiently, but no Kagome. He sighed inwardly.

"I'll go and _see_, but I'm not staying." Inuyasha crossed his arms. Shijin bowed quickly.

"Demons of the clan will be grateful and honored." He stood up tall and made a loud whistling sound. A demon suddenly came flying down. Inuyasha was prepared to attack. "This demon means you no harm, Lord Inuyasha. He is our ride. It will be quicker than walking."

"Whatever." Inuyasha mounted the demon, which looked like Ah-Un in a way, after Shijin. They were off.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome walked home. Her friends at her side. There hadn't been much conversation between the four friends over the past four days. Kagome was the reason for that. She just hadn't much to say. They asked a lot of questioned, but Kagome had given short, mostly unhelpful answers.

"So, Kagome have you been studying for the big test? It's tomorrow you know?" Ayumi informed. Kagome stopped in her tracks.

"Test? What test?" Kagome began to get nervous. She had been concentrating so much on the feudal era lately, she must have missed the teacher telling them about an exam.

"The big one in math." Eri answered.

"No one told me about a test... in math!" _'I'm supposed to be going back to the feudal era today! I can't go if I have a big test tomorrow... oh and math is my worst subject.'_ She wondered if she should just skip the test all together.

"I can't believe you haven't heard." Yuka began. "It's one of the biggest tests of the year. It'll be tomorrow and the day after. The only test bigger than that are the exams we take at the end of the year."

"Two days?" Kagome almost fell over. She would just have to go back and tell the others she'd be gone a little longer than expected. _'Hey wait. I don't need to tell them anything. Why should I? Inuyasha will come back after me anyway. I'll just tell him when he comes.'_ She had no idea Inuyasha would be to busy to come this time.

"Well I turn here." Yuka spoke up.

"Us too." Ayumi and Eri said at the same time.

"Okay, bye guys!" Kagome called after them. They waved and said good luck. She frowned as she walked. She missed Inuyasha so much already. Two more days away would probably mean two more sleepless nights for her.

It was so annoying. Every night she could only do one thing and unfortunately it wasn't sleep. She could only think about Inuyasha and how much she missed him and how much she wanted him. She knew it was a mistake to ever let him take her in the first place. It wasn't that she hadn't _wanted _it, it was that she was still so young and unless she married him it would be considered dishonorable to her family.

She knew marriage was not something to be thinking of right now, since she still wasn't even out of school. She was now eighteen and in her last year of high school. She had only barely managed to pass the years in school. Thankfully her mother had gotten her a computer with a program that helped her study quickly.

Kagome then recalled that there was something else she would have to do. She had to get pregnancy pills. She had no idea how she would do it though. She knew if her and Inuyasha continued the way they were she had to take precautions. She didn't know what Inuyasha would think of children, but she knew if she were to get pregnant than everyone would know about her and Inuyasha, including Naraku and her mother. She sighed. She didn't know if she could even manage to get the pills without her mother knowing.

She came to the shrine steps and began her way up them.

"Higurashi!" Called a voice. Kagome groaned at the familiar sound and turned to face the young man with a smile. It wasn't Hojo. It was another boy. This boy was a lot more persistent than Hojo. His name was Tatakai.

"Hello." Kagome greeted. She gave a bright, fake smile to the young man. Tatakai smile back.

"So how you been doing?" He asked as he came closer to her.

"Fine, thank you for asking and you?" She began stepping back.

"What do you say we go out Saturday night? I hear they got a new club down on Chuushin Toori." Tatakai came closer and Kagome stopped stepping back because they had both reached the top of the steps. She no longer felt endangered.

"No, I have somewhere to be Saturday. Tatakai I have a boyfriend. I told you that last month."

"Come on Higurashi. A little fun ain't going to do no harm."

"I'm going to go now." Kagome turned and started walking to the door of her home, but felt a grip on her arm.

"We could have fun you know?" Tatakai said with a grin. Kagome ripped her arm from his grasp and glowered.

"Go away before I call the police." She ran into the house and slammed the door. Now she was infuriated. She hated when people acted that way and she wanted to hit that guy so much. She growled in annoyance and ignored the 'Hellos' she got from her family as she stomped up the steps.

When she entered her room, she slammed the door and threw her backpack on the bed.

"Oh, man.." She grunted. _'Guys can be total jerks!'_ She went and sat at her computer desk. "Guess it's time to study." She turned on the computer and began her afternoon activity.

**Meanwhile (Later)**

Inuyasha and Shijin landed in front of a large castle. A village surrounded it. The castle was a dark blue and colossal! Guards surrounded the stone gates. Inuyasha imagined that they couldn't be easy to open and close. The castle had a homey touch to it. Inuyasha had lived in a small castle as a child, but that castle had been made differently.

It looked very nice on this warm, spring day.

"Come." Shijin said. Gesturing the hanyou forward. Inuyasha and him jumped down from the flying demon and began walking forward. When Inuyasha reached the guards sides they bowed and opened the gates.

When the two entered, the gates closed behind them. Inuyasha was in awe. It was even more beautiful up front, a place Kagome would surely love. The garden that completely surrounded a portion and gave it a special touch.

Around the castle gardens were fields. The field contained emerald green, luscious grass. There was a brick walkway to the doors of the castle. Guards stood there as well. All the guards were dog demons, but not high ranking ones.

Outside the gates was the village. The village took up a _lot_ of land. Inuyasha could smell dog demon families of all sorts. Some all demon, some hanyou, some hanyou and demon, some human and demon. He was beginning to like this place already, but he didn't show it in his expression. He didn't want Shijin to think he had made up his mind, because he really hadn't. It was also up to Kagome.

Inuyasha and Shijin climbed up steps to the entrance doors, but they were stopped by the guards this time.

"Names." One guard asked.

"I am Shijin and this is Lord Inuyasha."

"Lord Inuyasha?" The guards were a little taken off guard, apparently they hadn't been expecting the two like the guards in the very front. They bowed immediately. Then Shijin led Inuyasha into the castle.

**

* * *

**

_**Well this chapter was more eventful than the last.**_


	5. In The Castle

**This fiction is going to be a little different than my other ones. I'm sure you can already see that. It definitely started different. **

**I don't know how long I plan on making this fiction. I'm actually thinking about making it as long as An Unbreakable Love, maybe longer. What do you think about that?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series.**

**Chapter 5: In The Castle**

Inuyasha looked in awe. The castle was as beautiful as the outside. When you entered there was a pathway lined with red. The walls were the same clue brick as the outside of the castle. The walls were decorated with sketches of generations of dog generals.

"If you will follow me." Shijin led the was to the first room. Inuyasha and him entered. The room had blue brick walls. Against the far wall was what looked like a modern fire place, of course it wasn't as modern. On the floor was a circular red carpet. It was really just died animal fur. The room had a table in the middle and cushions surrounding it.

"A sitting room?" Inuyasha asked. He liked this room. It gave off a warm feeling. It smelt nice to. An incense burned on the table.

"Yes. This is the main sitting room. You can add whatever you like if you decided to take the lands for your own." Shijin explained. Inuyasha nodded and they moved on. They passed a couple rooms to go straight ahead.

They stopped at a sliding bamboo door. Shijin opened it and Inuyasha was immediately overwhelmed with a wonderful scent of food. They entered.

The room was very large. It had steam and feudal cooking supplies. With a place for food storage. There was bags of rice on a shelf.

"This way." Shijin led Inuyasha past the cooking supplies to another table with cushions surrounding it. The table was a beautiful oak and larger than the one in the sitting room. The cushions around it were purple with gold lining. "This it the dining room and over there is where the food is cooked. You won't have to cook your own foods, we have cooks here, as we do maids." Shijin began to leave the room and came to a stair way. "If you'll come this way." Shijin led Inuyasha up the stairs. There were rooms on both sides of the hall way. "That bedrooms are located here. Come." He led Inuyasha past some rooms to one on the end. It had a larger door than the others. Shijin opened the door and Inuyasha looked in admiration. The room had a large sleeping place in the middle. It looked modern. It had what looked like two matrices, but really they were very large cushions filled with feathers. The blanket over the bed was a royal purple with gold lining, like the cushions in the dining room. The room had cloth curtains that matched the blankets. The curtains were currently pulled to the side of the windows. Currently you could see a beautiful, colorful sunset.

Inuyasha walked to the window. Kagome would definitely _love_ this. Out the window you could also see a view of a clear lake. It sparkled, but as night fell the gleam dimmed.

On the floor of the room was a rectangular carpet that was gold. The walls were the same blue brick as the rest of the castle. The room had a sitting table in the corner with only on cushion and a candle on it. _'Kagome would probably want to study there.'_ Inuyasha grunted in annoyance. He hated when she studied. He thought it was a waist of time.

Inuyasha moved his gaze to another wall. There was another door there. Inuyasha walked towards it and slid it open. It was just a plain small room.

"What's this for?" Inuyasha asked. Shijin came closer.

"This if for your wardrobe Lord Inuyasha. We will have it brought here if you decided to stay."

"I like what I'm wearing."

"Yes, sir, but it would be better if you wore more formal clothing at times. Such as meetings with the generals and just around the castle. The clothing you wear now is more for battle, is it not?"

"Whatever. What's this room for?"

"This is the master bedroom. It is for you and your mate... if you were to get one that is. Many female demons would be glad to be your mate. It is after all spring."

"Tell me.. what would the generals here think of me taking a human mate?"

"They wouldn't mind at all. Everything is fine as long as she can bare you many strong children." Shijin smiled. "Do you have a mate in mind?"

"I do." Inuyasha said no more. "If I choose to stay here she will stay here with me."

"Of course." Shijin bowed a little. Now the only question for Inuyasha was _'Will Kagome want all this?'_

"What are the other rooms for?"

"They are spare room and rooms for your pups." Shijin began to walk out, Inuyasha followed him. "Speaking of pups the generals will be expecting them to be conceived by the end of this mating season." Inuyasha stopped walked and stared at Shijin. "Something wrong."

"As in within the next two months?"

"Yes."

"No, that's not going to happen."

"But..."

"I'm not going to just have pups because the generals want them. If they end up being conceived than congratulations, but I'm not going to force it."

"As you wish." Shijin bowed. "Please.. come this way." Shijin led Inuyasha downstairs and to a door. "Please come in." He opened the door. There was a small room with a brick floor. The walls were a gray brick and ahead was a screen. Shijin opened the screen to reveal a hot spring. Inuyasha sighed. Yet another aspect Kagome would love.

Stream floated up from the hot spring.

"The water is pumped into here since it is an inner hot spring and a fire is under it that keeps it burning. Every time anyone baths in here people must add more firewood. "This way please." There was a door on the side of the hot spring. Inuyasha followed Shijin as he opened the door. It led to another door. Out the door were two steps to get down on the ground. "There." Shijin pointed to a whole in the wall with fire wood there. the fire was dim and about to light out. "That's where you restore the fire wood. I believe that's all."

"What about the rooms we passed in the hall downstairs?"

"Oh, one room leads outside to a gated garden. That is where we grow our rice and other foods, and the other door leads to room filled with books and scrolls filled with information only the occupiers of the castle will ever see. The final room is a room for meetings... So, will you be staying the night?"

"I will." Inuyasha said. He'd like to get to know the place better before decided if he should live there. Kagome would wait for him anyway.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome rolled over in her bed. She was tired. She had just finished studying her head off. She was surprised Inuyasha hadn't come for her. She was late after all. She was supposed to be back hours ago. Inuyasha usually came is she was so much as a minute late. She was beginning to get worried.

She knew this would be another sleepless night. She missed her lover and she was worried about him.

"If he doesn't come back sometime tonight I'm going back to the feudal era to find him, test or no test." She told herself and rolled over again to try and fall asleep. It was useless. She whimpered once and stood up. _'Maybe a late night bath will do me some good.'_ She walked over to the door and peaked out it. Everyone was asleep already. That was good. She didn't feel like talking to anyone right now.

She went and grabbed all the stuff she would need for a bath.

**Later**

In the bath Kagome sighed. The warm water felt good on her tense muscles. It calmed her and made her tired. She dipped her head under the water for a moment and came back up and took in some air. She felt a little depressed Inuyasha didn't come for her. _'Maybe he doesn't want me there.'_ She got up and wrapped a towel around her body. _'Maybe.. he used me.' _She thought with a frown and then furiously shook her head. _'No, Inuyasha wouldn't do that.'_ She pulled on her clothes and brushed her hair.

She than decided she still wasn't any more tired. She walked downstairs quietly and went straight to the freezer. She looked around for something.

"Yes, here is it." She pulled out a jug of ice cream. _'Nothing soothes depression like ice cream.'_ She walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. She turned on the television to some movie and ate her food.

After a few moments into the movie she felt tired.

**That chapter was shorter than the others so far, but I hope you don't mind. Tell me what you think? What can I fix? **


	6. Kagome's Arrival

**I'm so happy I have so many reviews already. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the character associated witht the series.**

**Chapter 6: Kagome's Arrival **

Kagome flung her bag over the well and climbed out. It was early morning and still no Inuyasha. She decided Inuyasha's safety was more important than a test.

She was surprised to see Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara waiting there for her, rather than Inuyasha.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, concern etched in her tone.

"He went to the Northern, Western lands." Shippo informed as he jumped on Kagome's shoulder.

"The Northern, Western lands? But why?" Kagome questioned.

"He didn't really say." Sango exclaimed with a frown. "He left yesterday and told us to wait here for you."

"I see." Kagome frowned. She was looking forward to seeing him.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha ragged in battle. His haori was torn and bloody. He growled.

He had been awoken in the morning by the sound of a roar and screams. A boar demon had come running through the lands. Inuyasha had been the first to the seen and so he took care of the demon all on his own. Not that it was a hard battle. The boar demon was easy, every day pray and could easily be taken care of. If not for the boar demons buddies, which Inuyasha had disposed of his haori wouldn't be torn and as for the blood, it was the boar's.

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha hollered as a final blow. The demon turned to dust and Inuyasha landed on the ground.

Inuyasha sheathed his sword and suddenly heard clapping. he turned towards the source.

A tall, proud, man-looking dog demon stood with a smirk. The man had light tan, long hair, tied back in a high up ponytail. The man wore black formal clothing, that suggested his was a high ranking general and vital to the clan.

"Congratulations, Lord Inuyasha." The man bowed, "I am pleased, as well as honored to make your quittance. I am thrilled to watch you in battle. The rumors of your strength suit."

"Who are you?" Inuyasha began to growl warningly.

"I mean you no harm my lord. I am head general. I go by the name of Shogun. I only came to meet my future lord and ended up lucky in seeing you dispose of another nuisance on these lands. You are every bit the warrior I thought you were. You also handle the sword very well, maybe even better than the late Lord, your father."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"I kid you not. You have even drawn a crowd." Shogun gestured to the onlookers. There were both men and women, but more woman, and the girls were all staring and seemed to drool over Inuyasha, with stars in their eyes.

Inuyasha couldn't help, but blush at the attention.

"Feh." Inuyasha swiftly walked past the crowd towards the castle. He was stopped when he heard raged breathing and turned to where Shogun stood. Two Inu-soldiers stood there panting and trying to speak to the general.

"General Shogun.." One began.

"We have trouble."

"What is it?" Shogun asked.

"A demon is headed this way. It seems pretty big. He already killed two of our men. We'll need your aid."

"Of course." Shogun turned to Inuyasha. "I leave it to you to protect the village. Unless you would rather I retrieve someone for the job?"

"Feh, I'll be fine protecting this place."

"I thank you once again my lord." Shogun left with the soldiers. Inuyasha turned and walked to the castle gates. _'Retrieve someone else! What the hell do I look like! I'm not going to have anyone die for me.'_

The guards bowed and opened the gates for Inuyasha.

"He's so cute." One female said.

"I wouldn't mind taking him for a mate. he's more manly than any demon around here." Said another. Than one walked forward, past the two bitches. (A/N: Bitch really means female dog and since they're female dog demons... though they look human.)

"That hanyou is mine." She said.

"What do you mean 'yours'!"

"Well it's mating season, right? He doesn't bare the mark of a mate. We would be perfect with one another. Since General Shogun is my uncle I can get close enough to ask. No way will he turn _me_ down."

"Unless he already has a mate in mind."

"He _won't_ turn me down." The female dog demon walked forward.

"You don't know if he'll even want you to begin with, Kouki."

"He's a guy." The one known as Kouki stated. "And probably a pervert. Sure he'll want me."

**Meanwhile/Later**

It was now afternoon and Kagome saw a castle ahead. _'Is it there?'_ She wondered. She hadn't gotten any more information from Sango or Miroku when she left with Kirara.

**Flashback**

"Sango can I borrow Kirara?" Kagome asked. "I'll send her back as soon as I get to where I'm going."

"Sure, but why?" Sango probed.

"I need to see Inuyasha." Kagome replied. "I just want to know what he could possibly be doing in the western lands at all." She got on the now transformed Kirara. They flew off. "Kirara can you follow Inuyasha's scent?"

"Meow." Kirara nodded and flew faster. _'Why would he be there? Don't those lands all belong to Sesshomaru?"_ Kagome wondered.

**End Flashback**

Kirara landed on a spot where some blood soaked the ground.

Kagome got off Kirara and knelt down over it. She picked up some shredded red cloth and rubbed the material. She gasped.

"Inuyasha's haori! I hope he's alright." Kagome turned to Kirara. "You can go now." Kirara left without so much as another meow.

Kagome stood tall and began to walk toward the village. Maybe she would find Inuyasha there and maybe some answers.

Soon Kagome realized it wasn't a village of humans. It was a village of mostly dog demons, like Inuyasha.

She stopped one of the walking demons. It was Kouki, the one who said Inuyasha would be hers earlier after Inuyasha fault the boar demon.

"Excuse me?" Kagome began. Kouki just stood there and looked at her. "Have you seen a hanyou anywhere around here. His name is Inuyasha and..." She was cut short.

"Inuyasha! He's addressed as Lord Inuyasha girl! How dare you not say his name with the formality it deserves!" The demon said angrily. Kagome was taken aback. _'Lord Inuyasha? How much have I missed?'_ Kagome thought in question.

"Anyway, have you seen him?" Kagome queried.

"Like _you_ would have the right to know where he resides."

"I need to know"

"Leave here."

"Hey, Kouki, what's going on?" A male dog demon stepped forward,

"Oh, Kichou brother, your here. This mortal believes she had the right to see Lord Inuyasha."

"Kouki you have no say in the matter. You know uncle will be mad if you medal with the Lord's affairs. Although I must say the Lord has no time to be wasting on humans such as yourself."

"Please, just tell me where he is! Is he alright?" Worried flooded Kagome's voice.

"You have no right to see my future mate!" Kouki smirked.

"What'd you say! Inuyasha would never."

"Lord Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Lord Inuyasha!"

"INUYASHA!"

"What!" Everyone turned to see Inuyasha. He stood there smirking. Kagome gasped at what he was wearing. It was very formal, suited for Lords. It resembled Sesshomaru's clothes, except the sash was red and gray and there was _no_ fluffy thing on his shoulder.

A smile lit Kagome's features. He looked really good.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said happily and jumped into his arms.

Kouki and Kichou stood in shock. Kouki was angry, because she didn't like the close contact between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I missed you." Kagome whispered.

"I missed you more, my wench." he said as he placed a hand under her chin and brought her lips to his in a short, loving kiss. Now the two onlookers where twice as stunned.

"Inuyasha, why are wearing them." She tugged on his clothing.

"I'll tell you later. Why? Want to take them off?" He teased. Kagome blushed. _'Maybe.'_ She thought secretly.

"Inuyasha." Kagome warningly hissed.

"Come on wench. I got some explaining to do."

"Sure do, and tell me why it was so important you couldn't come greet me at the well?"

**Yup. That the end of chapter six. I hope you guys are enjoying and feel free to give me any suggestions. **


End file.
